


The Interview

by SnowballTheLittleFluffball



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idols, Interviews, Jenga, M/M, Romance, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowballTheLittleFluffball/pseuds/SnowballTheLittleFluffball
Summary: Based on the Elle Korea Jenga interview, except its truth or dare and an established relationship lmao. Contains nothing but fluffiness and maybe some risque questions here and there 👀👀👀
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't let this idea pass by lmao it's based on the jenga interview they did but I decided it would be fun if it was truth or dare.

| 

It's been a while since both Ten and Taeyong did an interview together. The last time they were together, by what Ten meant _together_ was when just the both of them were _together_ together and not with other members, was around 2018 if Ten wasn't mistaken. The interview in Thailand when they were promoting _Baby Don't Stop_ together. Years had passed by in a jiffy and now, 2020 has finally arrived. Alongside a bunch of shit that made everyone panic.  
  
But other than that, Ten was incredibly excited as the makeup artist finished her touch up on the Thai man's face, making sure the thin layer foundation was nice and tidy, his eyeliner made his eyes look more cat-like, just as the fans that loved the look on him.  
  
The most important thing about this interview, however, was the fact that it was their _first_ interview together after they've come out of the closet. While SM was strict, they didn't have a dating ban and instead was encouraged but the two were always in the dark because they were both men. It was... Quite chaotic dealing with dispatch and the reporters after they came out, but thankfully most of their fans were supportive.  
  
Ten glanced over to the beauty beside him who had his eyes closed because the makeup artist was doing his eyeshadow. No matter what makeup he donned, or even barefaced, he was always handsome. A soft smile was plastered on his face. He was incredibly lucky to have Taeyong as a boyfriend. He was perfect. Even with his flaws, he was just perfect for Ten.  
  
"Ten?" his velvety voice snapped Ten out of his stupor, worried yet gentle eyes watched over him, "are you ok?"  
  
The younger man smiled, nodding his head, "Of course, just admiring how handsome you are," he responded, causing Taeyong to blush slightly. His ears turned red as well but a soft smile was creeping into the edge of his lips.  
  
"You flirt..." The older man placed the longer strands of his hair behind his ears, a habit whenever he was embarrassed or shy. And Ten found the traits just adorable.  
  
"We're starting in five!" They both heard the director's voice, the staff rushing towards their stations as the pair walked towards the table.  
  
Ten pulled Taeyong's chair first and offered it to him, "Here, I know how hard you worked for these past few years," was what he said. Another saying of " _let me spoil you"_ in there, as Taeyong loved to quote their song, a secret sign they both know.  
  
"Thank you, Tennie," Taeyong spoke to him, sitting down on his chair as he looked at the colourful Jenga right in front of them. He would admit, he was both excited and nervous because it _was_ their first interview as a couple. It wasn't that long when they both announced that they were dating, at the start of their latest album as SuperM, _ONE_.  
  
Taeyong awaited for the recording to start as Ten also sat down next to him, much closer than before when they had to hide, "And... Action!"  
  
Taeyong glanced at Ten once before nodding. The younger Thai man smiled as he understood his signal and started with their greeting in the band, "Hi, we are-,"  
  
" _SuperM!"_  
  
The older man began speaking with a smile towards the camera, "I'm going to play Jenga with Tennie here, but instead of normal Jenga, it's Couples Jenga," Taeyong explained, using his hand to show movement and pointing towards the rainbow stack in front of him, "So how you play Jenga here is that you have to remove a block from the stack and make sure to keep it stable. There are questions and dares written on each of these blocks. We'll try and retrieve the blocks so we can read them. If we don't tell the truth or do the dare, there will be a punishment for both of us."  
  
Ten smiled as Taeyong finished explaining the rules of the game. It was simple and straightforward just the way he liked it, "You go first, hyung," he said.  
  
"Oh, I'll go first?" Taeyong asked, looking at Ten who nodded. The older man chuckled as he looked at the blocks before deciding to grab the orange one at the side, making it easy as he read the sentence, "Truth, what position- oh my god..." He chuckled as he read the question, a slight blush painted his cheeks, making them rosy pink, "The first question and it's already this intense..."  
  
Ten glanced at the block as he snorted, almost laughing as he looked at Taeyong, "Well, it's either you expose us or," he pointed to his lips, patting them, " _punishment_ ," he warned him.  
  
"It's not a _punishment_ if I get to kiss you but..." Taeyong glanced at the number of people surrounding them, "b-both are embarrassing..." The blond-haired man glanced at the question before he coughed, retrying to read the question, "What's your position in bed..."  
  
Placing the block aside, Taeyong pondered on the question, "It's a TMI. I guess it depends on our moods, so we switch. But more often, " e glanced towards Ten who was looking at him with such a smile that could make Taeyong's heart melt, "he tops."  
  
The said man smiled wider before placing a small peck on his cheek, "What? You wanna top more often, sugar?" He asked, looking at his ears that turned bright red even more, "I can give it to you, you know?"  
  
Taeyong shook his head, "N-no... That's not it, it's just... Embarrassing," he managed to chuckle out, "You know my image? The strong, bad boy leader in NCT? Or maybe just like... You know, kinda like a gangster in SuperM? So people expect that from me, you know?" He explained.  
  
Ten hummed as he nodded his head, understanding where he was coming from, "True, true, but hyung is just way too cute for me not to spoil," he placed the back of his hand onto Taeyong's cheek, softly caressing his. The man leaned into his touch before looking at the Jenga as if telling Ten it was his turn.  
  
The brown-haired male used his free hand, which was his left hand to try and get the bottom purple on the left side. Taking out, he began reading the question as he laughed, "Ah, a dare, ok ok. Let's see what we got. ' _Hit on your partner until he blushes'_ ah..." Ten looked at Taeyong who was already giggling by hearing that dare.  
  
"Yah, hyung! Don't blush already, it's gonna end too soon if you do!" Ten whined out causing Taeyong to laugh louder, trying to return to his calm composure.  
  
"Ok, ok, sorry!" The blond apologized, struggling to calm his laughter before be cleared his throat. He turned towards Ten just as he turned towards Taeyong, "Ok, I'm ready," he stated, his face was emotionless waiting for Ten's pick up line.  
  
"I must be in a museum because you truly are a work of art."  
  
No response. Taeyong was good at acting, especially with how he could turn cute and sexy in a blink of an eye on stage. Ten continued.  
  
"Is your name _Naver_? Because you have everything that I've been looking for."  
  
A small twitch at the corner of Taeyong's mouth but he managed to not smile and kept staring at Ten. It seemed Ten needed to up his game.  
  
"So... Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?"  
  
Taeyong bit his lips, trying not to smile and blush, though it was leaning more towards funny than flirting so far. Maybe Taeyong could be a little naughty and flirt back for his next pickup? That sounded fun.  
  
"I've been looking for a king, and you fit the bill."  
  
That wasn't as flirty or funny as the rest, but it was cute nonetheless. Though, that was the perfect opportunity. It was then Taeyong strike, "Oh? If I was a _king_ , then wouldn't that make you my _queen_?" He asked with a smirk. That would wound Ten's pride slightly. You could say it was revenge for him teasing (and leaving him aching on his bottom half even if he did ask for it) in bed. That would hurt his pride since he was the top most of the time.  
  
Taeyong had expected Ten to whine or even had his jaw dropped from him being sassy in front of the camera. He thought he had the upper hand on their little showdown. So why...

Why was he _smirking_?  
  
"Have you ever played chess?" Ten suddenly asked, his composure was calm like a gentle flowing river.  
  
Taeyong rose an eyebrow, suddenly incredibly confused, "Yes?" He answered cautiously, not trusting Ten when he had that smirk on.  
  
"Then you must know in chess," Ten began, "the _Queen_ is the strongest piece. While the _King_ can go wherever he likes, he is limited to one square per move. He is the most important piece. The _pillar_ of the whole kingdom. Just like how you are the pillar in our group," a hand took Taeyong's own, his thumb caressing the back of his hand with gentle, feathery touches. That was when Taeyong suddenly realized what Ten was going for, and he could already feel the hotness in his cheeks as Ten continued.  
  
He widened his eyes when Ten suddenly brought his hand up to his own puckered lips, kissing the knuckles and each digit softly, "For your sake, I'll gladly be your _Queen_."  
  
Ten watched with a smirk as Taeyong's cheeks suddenly burst into that familiar rosy colour before looking away from him and the camera, shielding his face using his free hand adorably, "What's wrong, _my King_? Cat got your tongue?" He asked in a more sultry voice, causing Taeyong to whine and shake his head.  
  
"N-no fair!" The older man whimpered out, still not looking at Ten who was laughing at his reaction. Taeyong was always more of the romantic type instead of Ten so he would always react adorably.  
  
"Ok, what about you try one on me?" Ten suggested, seeing that his baby was pouting.  
  
Taeyong glanced at him, "I can try? Just one?" He asked, looking at the producer who gave him the go-to try and use a pickup line on Ten.  
  
"This is revenge for that," he pouted as Ten chuckled.  
  
"Alright baby, do your best," was what he said before he calmed himself down and simply stared at Taeyong, waiting for his " _attack_ " on him.  
  
The older man smiled before looking at his boyfriend and said, "Are you from _Tennessee_? Because you're the only Ten I see."  
  
Ten held his laughter back, not expecting that kind of pick line before bursting into laughter. Taeyong also laughed along at the punny pickup line, pun intended and all.  
  
"Nice hyung! Nice one! _Ahaha_!" The younger man chuckled out.  
  
The older male smiled as he shook off his blush from before, "Alright, my turn," he said, carefully taking the blue block in the middle, "Sit on- oh my god..."  
  
Taeyong rested his head on the table as Ten took the block, reading it as he laughed while clapping his hands, "Oh hyung, you're getting some pretty intense dares and truths!" He managed to wheeze out.  
  
The older man whined, but he was als laughing along side Ten before shaking his head, "Ah, can't be helped," he said, standing up. Ten leaned backwards on his chair before Taeyong carefully sat on his lap, his back facing Ten's front while the younger man wrapped an arm around his waist.  
  
He could easily tell Taeyong was embarrassed as he was always more of a private person. He was even looking away from the camera as Ten chuckled, kissing the nape of his neck softly, "The block read 'sit on your partner's lap for the rest of the game' which I totally don't mind."  
  
The blond was pouting, but didn't say anything as he looked at Ten, "Your turn."  
  
Ten picked the light blue block on the side as he gave it to Taeyong to read it, "Truth, what's your biggest fan- Ten-ah..." The blond man looked back at his boyfriend who looked up to him innocently.  
  
"Ah... My biggest fantasies..." Ten pondered on the thought for a second, "If I say it then it wouldn't be family friendly," he confessed, chuckling, "So I'll just give a kiss," he continued.  
  
Taeyong, on the other hand, was kind of curious. Their sex lives were quite satisfying, at least for Taeyong's part but he always felt Ten was holding something back, "Tell me, you got me curious now!" He demanded, using his pout to make Ten spill the beans.  
  
The younger Thai man twitched an eye, "Baby, no- you know I can't! It's too-!" Ten stopped his sentence when he realized that Taeyong looked ready to cry, even whimpering at him.  
  
"B-but... I wanna know..." He whined out as Ten made an struggling expression.  
  
"Baby, no-"  
  
More whimpering and even a tear was seen in his eyes.  
  
Ten bit his lips before he sighed.

He was such a simp for Taeyong.

And the older man knew _exactly_ how to use it against him.

"Ugh, fine, but I'm not telling it here so I'll whisper it to you, ok?" He said, giving Taeyong a small peck on the lips since that was the punishment for not answering the truth and doing a dare.  
  
Taeyong blinked his tears away as he smiled, "Ok, ok, just let me hear it!" He said before leaning closer to Ten's ear, whispering, "besides, I always felt that you're holding back in bed."  
  
The younger man chuckled, "Alright, alright, let me whisper it to you then," it was then Taeyong let Ten borrowed his ear, listening to what he was saying while the cameras were still rolling, recording everything.  
  
Not a moment too soon, Taeyong started to blush heavily when Ten started whispering into his ear, "W- _what_ -!?" He began, but Ten pulled him closer since he wasn't even done and whispered something even more, making Taeyong's whole face into a dare shade of red even more before he hits Ten's arm.  
  
"Ow-!? Why!?" Ten whined out, running his hurt arm as Taeyong glared at him, his face was still a shade of crimson.  
  
"Y-y-you-! You **_perv_**!" He gasped, almost in disbelief at what Ten had told him, "I- what- how-!?"  
  
Ten placed a finger on Taeyong's lips, closing his mouth to stop him from speaking, "Well, what can I say?" He began, "I'm a confidant gay, aren't I?"  
  
The older man blushed even more before taking his fingers away from his lips, looking away from his boyfriend. He almost couldn't believe Ten had been holding back for _that_ much. Damn, his taste in sex was seriously different from Taeyong's own. Though... He would admit, he was curious to some of the... _Fantasies_ Ten had spoken about.  
  
"Hyung, your turn," he said as Taeyong gently slapped his cheeks, trying to will his blush away from his face.  
  
He took the yellow one on the side as he read the sentence, "Truth. Tell us the most embarrassing... Oh come on, why are all of these are TMI questions-?" Taeyong whined out.  
  
Ten read the block before smirking, "Ah... The most embarrassing thing that happened in bed... I think I know a couple," he chuckled as Taeyong groaned, "So... What's your answer hyung? Kiss or tell?"  
  
The older man sighed as he fixed his sitting on Ten's lap, "I... Well... The most embarrassing for me was..." Taeyong began, but he couldn't start as he was too shy to even say the word, "No, I cant-!" He groaned out, quickly kissing Ten's lips before hiding his face with his hands.  
  
Ten laughed as he let Taeyong lay on top of him, "But now I'm curious. Which one? You can tell me and not them," he whispered. Taeyong whimpered, "Hm? What was that?" The Thai man leaned closer to hear what Taeyong was saying before he finally understood, "Ah... _That_ moment... Though, I have to admit, it was hot that you called me da- OW!"  
  
Taeyong pulled on Ten's ears harshly as if it was his punishment, "Finish that sentence and you're not getting this butt for a month," he threatened.  
  
That deliberately shuts Ten's motor mouth down which made Taeyong smile a bit too widely as he placed the block down to the side, "Your turn."  
  
Ten tilted his head to the side, of course Taeyong would say that if he exposed them. He quiet down as he took the middle green one, reading the block, "Let's see... ' _Dare, lift your partner up and run 3 laps around the studio_ ,' it said," he read it out loud, "Oh... This might be tough," he said, putting the block down.  
  
"Three laps? Around the studio?" Taeyong repeated, looking around to see how big it was. Thankfully it was small enough and the stage they were on filled most of it so it should be easy. Right?  
  
Taeyong and Ten were around the same height and weight, though Ten was just 2 cm shorter than him and he was slimmer but he definitely had muscles that was building throughout 2020. He lets out a small yelp when Ten stood up, holding Taeyong bridal style as the older man wrapped his arms around Ten's neck, "Gah-!" He was struggling slightly, but he had managed to stay up right.  
  
Taeyong was definitely lighter than Johnny, so he should be able to run around, "Yah-! I'm not that fat right-!?" Taeyong asked or rather demanded as Ten began running, the camera zooming out.  
  
"H-hyung, we're about the same size-!" He stated, succeeding one lap before he started the second one, but of course it was starting to get tiresome. But unfortunately, Ten was _not_ a loser and he _refused_ to give up.  
  
"Ten, don't force yourself!" Taeyong said, seeing his boyfriend was already tired in the second round.  
  
"No way!" Ten fought back, giving every inch of his power to run the last lap before finally succeeding, placing Taeyong down on his seat before Ten collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Tennie!" Taeyong quickly went to the younger lad who was breathing heavily on the floor, trying to calm his breath. If he were to walk, he would be fine, but running? Yeah, that was when his stamina would plummet. Badly.  
  
"Baby, you ok?" Taeyong asked as the other man sat up, brushing his brown hair back and nodded. He was fine. He just needed a rest. And maybe water.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." He said, his breathing was still shallow but otherwise he was healthy. He stood up and returned to his seat as he pulled Taeyong onto his lap, his face already burrowing itself onto Taeyong's collarbone, "Just... Let me recharge while you pick the next one," he said, kissing his neck and biting it softly.  
  
Taeyong held a moan back. A hand went onto Ten's soft hair and gently stroked his locks while his free hand went to the Jenga, carefully taking out the green one on the side before reading it, "Oh it's a dare again. Have your partner try guess what flavour lip balm you're wearing," surprisingly it became... Tame? Maybe Ten and Taeyong were just unlucky and ended up taking the risky truths and dares first than the more innocent ones.  
  
"So I have to guess it?" Ten asked, looking at the block on the table as the staff gave Taeyong three lip balms he could choose from.  
  
"Yeah, one should be enough now close your eyes," he ordered Ten, taking the blindfold from the staff and placed it around Tens eyes. It was a cat blindfold which suits him. He turned slightly, making sure he was comfortable on Ten's lap before looking at the flavors.  
  
There were peach, strawberry and kiwi. All of them fruits. Oh Ten hated fruits. So that's what they were aiming. Taeyong held back his laugh as he choose the strawberry one and put at least two layers of lip balm on his lips before tasting it. Yep, it was sweet but more sour.  
  
Taeyong placed a hand on Ten's cheek to guide him towards his own lips before they finally met. Ten opened his mouth as he started sucking on Taeyong's lower lip, the older man trying not to moan as they were on camera before it was suddenly becoming a bit too much. His breath was taken away when Ten started kissing him deeper, his bands holding onto the younger man's shoulders tightly before finally, he separated themselves, leaving a breathless Taeyong.  
  
Ten licked his lips, tasting the balm before frowning, "Is it... Is it _fruits_ -?" He asked, already making a face as the older man chuckled.  
  
"Yep~," he chuckled as he watched Ten struggle to figure out what the fruit was.  
  
"It tasted... Sour, but kinda sweet... Kinda tangy... But not orange tangy..." He described the taste. Taeyong put on the lip balm once again, making sure he had more than the first time before he guided Ten's head towards his own again.  
  
Their lips met for the second time that day, and Ten was already slipping his tongue out and into Taeyong's mouth. The older man tried to fight back, pushing the intruder away as kissing wasn't exactly their main objective. It was to figure out the taste of the lip balm.  
  
"T-Ten... The d-dare..." Taeyong managed to stutter out in between their kisses as Ten pulled back, licking his lips.  
  
"Sorry, can't help myself," he reasoned out before tasting his lips, "Strawberry?" He asked, looking at the staff even though he was still blindfolded.  
  
A bell was rung as Taeyong took off his blindfold, placing it on the table with a smile, "Yep, it was strawberry," he told the younger man as he looked at the jenga stack that was still quite stable, "Wow, we're really good at this. This might take a while," he commented, seeing the stack that didn't move an inch.  
  
It was then Ten's turn as he took the purple block, leaving only one standing, making it unstable, "Truth, kiss your partner's best features," he smiled at the block before placing it on the table again, "Now that is easy," he pulled Taeyong closer.  
  
The older man closed his eyes when he felt Ten kissed both of his eyelids. He went to both of his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his sharp jawlines on both sides before finally a small peck on the lips, earning a small giggle from Taeyong when he was smothered in kisses, "Of course there are... More but we can't show it live, can't we?" He chuckled causing Taeyong to blush again.  
  
"Shush, TMI," he warned Ten, "We already exposed ourselves more than once today."  
  
The younger man lets out a giggle but he did stopped teasing his boyfriend. It was Taeyong's turn once again as he frowned. Ten's move before made it incredibly unsteady so he had to be careful taking even one of them out. He decided to take the light blue block, carefully trying to take it out by pushing it softly, making it extrude out of the stack.  
  
"Ah-! Darn it!"  
  
Taeyong had pushed the wrong block a bit too forcibly they the stack finally fell down, declaring Ten as the winner.  
  
"Ah, too bad. Good game hyung," Ten said as Taeyong pouted. He could've easily won if he was paying more attention.  
  
The loser of the game had to either make a funny face or do aegyo while doing a selca so Ten was already grabbing his phone as he aimed it towards themselves, "Baby, look at the camera," the younger Thai man called out to him.  
  
Instead of doing aegyo, however, Taeyong decided to make a funny face as Ten laughed, looking at his boyfriend through the camera before shooting a peace sign and took the picture.  
  
"That took longer than I expected, " Ten chuckled out as Taeyong nodded.  
  
"And a lot more personal too," he glanced over to the producers behind the cameras. The " _truths or dares_ " were chosen at random and was submitted by fans from what Taeyong understood. Though, he never thought it the producers would actually choose those risque questions. Well, they were done anyway so Taeyong made himself a bit more comfortable on Ten's lap.  
  
"This has been SuperM, Taeyong and Ten's Couple Jenga Truth or Dare! Thank you for watching and," Taeyong took a deep breath before exhaling. "For those who have been supportive of our relationship, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. It's been hard for both of us to fully come out from the closet, especially during these hard times around the world."  
  
Taeyong truly wanted to thank his fans and Ten's fans for being very supportive of their relationship, trending _#WeLoveYouTaeTen_ worldwide just for them to see. He was lucky to have such an understanding of fanbase and a talented boyfriend to boot.  
  
"Now can you stand up? My legs are kinda numb now..."  
  
Taeyong pondered upon the thought. He looked at Ten with a smile and simply said:  
  
"No." 

|   
  
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave kudos and comments if you like it, it'll be much appreciated!


End file.
